Pump up the volume
by TADAHmon
Summary: My first attempt at a Jericho/Steph fiction. Won't be a third as good as "Hugs and Kisses", probably. :|
1. Default Chapter

Pump up the volume  
  
{Very} Story written by: Tadah Motomiya {AKA Amy Williams}  
Title suggested by: TaDah's dad, Glen Williams  
Story theme: Romance  
Main Characters: Chris Jericho, Stephanie McMahon, Eric Bischoff  
Secondary characters: Matt Hardy  
Rated: G, for general audiences.  
E-mail: TaDahmon@hotmail.com  
Jericho stood around in the back, watching a Smackdown show while preparing for his re-debute.   
  
What is he doing on Smackdown, you ask? Simple, he was being traded to Smackdown for Benoit. By Eric Bischoff? No. Oddly enough, Bischoff had been moved to Smackdown too, after he was fired by Vince in the month of Feburary, a mere five months ago. Steph hired him to be an agent, like Paul Heyman. So, yes, Shane was the new General Manager of Raw.  
  
Oh, you're still confused about why Stephanie would hire someone like Bischoff. Well, first of all, Vince made her, and second of all, there's something about Bischoff, something that makes her want him on her show. Or is there? Steph's mind is very, very complex.  
  
A frown passed over the Canadian's face as he watched a segment between Steph and Eric and it made his blood boil a little. Ooh, jealousy. He hadn't felt that for a long, longgg time. Well, since he was moved to Raw in the first place. He had stopped watching Smackdown then and it was a good thing, too-- just hearing about Steph and Eric's kiss on Halloween by gossipers was enough to make his face go beet red in anger.  
  
As he looked at the screen, Bischoff left and Stephanie turned to the titantron, a smile on her face. "Now I know you all want to know who Smackdown has gotten from Raw. But first let me announce the next match..." She paused as a low rumbling of boos passed over the arena.  
"Introducing first, from South Carolina, and weighing 220 pounds, Matt Hardy!"  
  
Matt ran down to the ring and held up his pinky, pointer and middle finger in the V. 1 signal before jumping down from the turnbuckle and waiting for his unknown oponent. Shannon Moore had long ago been dropped as his partner after causing Matt to lose his title. However, the one time cruiserweight kept the weight down so that he could try again for the belt at any time.  
  
Suddenly, the countdown started and finally got down to 0:00 as Jericho came out with his back to the audience and both hands held out until he swirled around and started to walk down to the ring. The reaction from the fans were mixed. Some cheered, some booed, but oh well, they always did that and he had learned not to pay attention, almost drowning out the reaction. He watched as Stephanie walked slowly out of the ring and stopped him from entering.   
  
"Nice to have you back, Chris," she said, business-like.  
  
"Uh, yeah, thanks, Steph." He watched, frowning, as she went back into the back before entering the ring and starting the match with Matt.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
After beating Matt, Jericho walked to the back and looked around for Steph's office. It wasn't too hard to find, she had obviously set for it to be somewhere that anyone could find her easily. She was the boss, after all. He knocked on the door and then entered as she called for him to come in. "Hi, Steph."  
  
"Hi, Jericho." She placed some papers on the wooden desk and then turned back to him, a smile on her face. "So you won your match."  
  
"Yeah. There was no doubt though."  
  
"Oh, sure," she agreed, staring at him. She had feelings for him... but what she was about to ask him could screw everything up. 'What if... Oh, don't think about the what-ifs, Stephanie!' she chided herself. "Chris, would you do a favor?"  
  
"Oh, now we're on first name status," he teased. "What is it?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next Smackdown show, Jericho was going to go for a #1 contendership against Rhyno for the WWE title.  
  
Stephanie watched the match while working on some paperwork and then she heard someone barg into her room. She was about to demand if the person knew how to knock when she turned around and discovered that it was Eric so she bit her tongue. "Hi, Eric."  
  
"Hello, Stephanie." He walked towards the screen and watched it for awhile. "Jericho-- he's a good talent."  
  
"Yes, he is," she agreed, smiling to herself. "Better than most."  
  
"But not all," Eric said suggestively.  
  
Steph almost gagged but again bit her tongue. "Uh... yes." They watched in silence as Jericho finally won. "Oh, and Eric, wait a minute," she said, before he left. She suddenly kissed him and then Jericho came in and kicked him away from Stephanie before hitting him hard a few more times. Stephanie then dropped some papers over his groaning body and said the words she had always wanted to, "You're fired!"  
  
"What? But, Steph..." he whined.  
  
"Bye, Eric. Nice beating you," Jericho said and walked off with his arms around Steph's shoulders.  
  
"Good job, Chris, it went perfectly." The smile didn't leave Steph's lips as they walked to the parking lot.   
  
"Won't Vince be mad about this?"  
  
"Oh, Daddy's always mad... I can handle him, though," she said confidently, staring at him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
"Ok." A few minutes passed and they were standing by their cars, which were parked next to each other.   
  
"Uh... Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, Steph?"  
  
"Um..." she paused, thinking, but then stepped closer to him and kissed him deeply. "Thanks."  
  
He blinked as she stepped back. "Heh, you're welcome, Steph," he offered before leaning in and kissing her. Everything was pefect... 


	2. ch 2

Ok. Here's the story, people. I soooo was not planning on continuing this story but stupid me forgot the "The End" at the end so here we go. I'm doing this for you all so enjoy, I wrote a quicky storyline out. ^_^   
  
Pump up the volume, ch 2!!   
  
It was the biggest wrestling show of the month-- Backlash. It had been a few months since Chris and Steph tricked Eric like that and now they were simply looking for an empty room where they could have a couple minutes alone.   
  
As they ran down some empty halls, Chris kept his eyes opened for any wrestlers who may pass by and Steph watched for the room. Finally she paused and hissed, "There!" They ran into an abandoned room and Chris sat on the chair as Steph sat on his lap. "This isn't too bad, huh?" she whispered, leaning towards him.  
  
"No, not bad at all," he said, pressing his lips against hers.  
  
She giggled and kissed back. This was so right... It had always felt so right... They didn't stop kissing until finally the announcer's voice exclaimed, "And now! Scheduled for one fall, coming to the ring weighing in at 240 pounds, Shawn Michaels!"  
  
Jericho pulled back and looked up. "Oops, it's my match. I'll see ya later," he told her, kissing her quickly and then leaving. Steph followed and was a little surprised to see Christian standing there. Jericho and he whispered for a minute and then Chris turned to Steph. "I have an idea. Steph, why don't you accompany me to the ring?"  
  
She stammered in shock, "U- Wha--" She paused and glanced around. No one knew they were a couple yet. It had been months and the best thing she had so far, no one knew of! Well, this would shake up the wrestling world, wouldn't it? "Yes, I will," she said, smiling, as she slipped her hands into his and they walked out. Immediately, the audience stopped booing and cheering, shocked.  
  
HBK, Nash and Booker T watched on as the couple walked out to join HHH and Flair.  
  
Jericho smirked and climbed onto the ring apron as his partners watched and then joined him.  
------  
The match took ten minutes and it just ended by Disqualification when HHH brought in the sledgehammer and attacked all three of his opponents.  
  
As Chris and Steph walked back into the halls, they didn't notice Test watching and they had already past him by when Eric Bischoff came out from the shadowy halls and whispered to Test about something that made them both grin.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
